Patient monitoring devices, for example defibrillators, typically include a user interface screen for displaying data acquired about the patient, for example via sensors in communication with the patient monitoring device and with the patient. Such patient monitoring devices are often portable. Data acquisition from such devices, even streaming data acquisition, can often be delayed or cumbersome due to the large amounts of data collected by the patient monitoring device, and/or the connection limitations of current streaming technologies.
Such conventional streaming technologies typically include a latency of at least one second or more, and/or rely upon a proprietary standard that makes it difficult for other devices to connect to receive data. Systems that permit remote viewing a user interface also often do not permit the user interfaces from multiple devices to be aggregated on a single screen, and also often do not permit display of information from the device other than the information corresponding to that which is simultaneously displayed on the monitoring device.